1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reserve electrochemical energy sources and more particularly to a remote dual chamber electrolyte reservoir containing separate electrolyte components which are mixed upon activation of the reservoir and fed into the cells of a respective multi-cell reserve battery to provide electrochemical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means have been used in the prior art to fill batteries with an electrolyte. In the past each cell of the battery was filled individually by pouring the liquid directly from a holding container into the cell filling port or squirting the electrolyte therein with the aid of a squeeze bottle or syringe. In it also known to use a battery filling device which utilizes a flexible container as part of the battery housing to store the electrolyte fluid prior to its dispersal into the battery cells.
Many of the prior art devices and means for discharging electrolyte into the battery cells are cumbersome and unreliable. In addition, none of the prior art devices provide a remote reservoir which maintains an electrolyte component mixture separated into two phases prior to activation thereby precluding degradation of the electrolyte prior to activation.